Wireless cellular communication networks incorporate large numbers of mobile user equipment (UEs) and a number of base nodes (NodeBs). A NodeB is generally a fixed station, and may also be called a base transceiver system (BTS), an access point (AP), a base station (BS), or some other equivalent terminology. As improvements of networks are made, the NodeB functionality evolves, so a NodeB is sometimes also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNB). In general, NodeB hardware, when deployed, is fixed and stationary, while the UE hardware is typically portable.
In contrast to NodeB, the mobile UE can comprise portable hardware. User equipment (UE), also commonly referred to as a terminal or a mobile station, may be fixed or mobile device and may be a wireless device, a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a wireless modem card, and so on. Uplink communication (UL) refers to a communication from the mobile UE to the NodeB, whereas downlink (DL) refers to communication from the NodeB to the mobile UE. Each NodeB contains radio frequency transmitter(s) and the receiver(s) used to communicate directly with the mobiles, which move freely around it. Similarly, each mobile UE contains radio frequency transmitter(s) and the receiver(s) used to communicate directly with the NodeB. In cellular networks, the mobiles cannot communicate directly with each other but have to communicate with the NodeB.
With each successive cellular phone handset generation, users demand more features in a smaller form factor. Some recent examples include cell phones with integrated Bluetooth, GPS, digital camera, and MP3 functionality. Process shrinks help deliver a cost and size advantage for digital designs with relative ease. However, for analog/RF designs, the immaturity of advanced processes comes with design challenges that may outweigh the intended advantage. In a typical handset, 30 to 40% of handset board space is occupied by analog/RF functionality which cannot be re-designed or migrated to the newer process/technology nodes easily, inhibiting vendor ability to cost effectively add features and reduce footprint.
Digital radio has recently allowed the replacement of space consuming analog RF circuitry with much more compact digital circuitry, thereby facilitating the ability to port designs rapidly to more advanced lithographies. Texas Instruments (TI) has proven this concept with its Digital RF Processor (DRP™) architecture, which it has successfully implemented in production versions of its Bluetooth BRF6xxx transceivers, GSM/GPRS LoCosto TCS23xx transceivers among other chips. DRP implementation is consistent with the on-going trend toward RF-CMOS in the cellular area, making it attractive in terms of power consumption, cost, and the integration of multiple radios.
Operation of UMTS networks is described in detail in standards published by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which is a collaboration between groups of telecommunications associations to make a globally applicable third generation (3G) mobile phone system specification within the scope of the International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 project of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU). 3GPP specifications are based on evolved Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) specifications. 3GPP standardization encompasses Radio, Core Network and Service architecture.
State-of-art wireless radio handset systems (e.g. UMTS) that are required to Advance and/or Retard the transmitted signal. The UMTS standard specifies a maximum ¼ chip Advance/Retard Step Size per 200 ms. As these system support increased data rates, some signal quality degradation is incurred when performing an Advance or Retard.